They are going to take me away
by Helkavana
Summary: Everything is crumpling down. He's really losing his mind. Isn't he? He giggled to himself. / Song Fic and Insane!Kuroko \


Song fic. This is actually a some kind of love song. So ignore some of the songs lyrics that tell romance or something like that. Oh and I will only do one part of the song. I am so lazy. That's why xD

This is not Yaoi.

Angst. Everything is not actually what happened.

_**Song**_

_Past_

Present

- Thinking -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_Remember when you ran away_**

**_and I got on my knees_**

**_and begged you not to leave_**

**_because I do go_ _berserk._**

_Kuroko looked as the depressed and devastated ace that turned around and started walking away. The teal haired teens eyes were wide with terror and sadness. He got on his knees. ''Aomine-kun. Please don't leave me. '' He said with a pained voice. He couldn't yell it. It hurt to much. ''It hurts. Aomine-kun. Come back please.'' It wasn't a yell yet, but it would reach the aces ears. Even though it would be like a whisper to them..._

**_You left me anyhow_**

**_and the days got_**

**_worse and worse_**

_''Who are you?'' The teal haired teen said in horror. Looking at the red haired captain. The said person smirked and widened his eyes in threatening way. ''I am Akashi Seijurou of course. Tetsuya.'' The voice was full of authority and power. Kuroko looked a bit at the new 'Akashi.' Despair started to fill Kuroko. Everything was breaking. Everything was starting to be a mess. It was a chaos. He couldn't deal with it.._

_**And now you see**_

_**I've gone completely**_

_**Out of my mind!**_

Kuroko was skipping the street. Not attracting any attention due to his low presence. He was silently giggling to himself. There was a small smile on his lips, but his eyes were wide open. - It kind of looked like he lost his mind. - He giggled silently to himself again. He was heading 'home.' - Ah the lovely, lovely house. - He wasn't actually too old to own a house, but he's living with somebody old enough. So it's good enough.

**_And..._**

Kuroko opened the front door with the same small smile. He started to walk to the basement. Passing by some pictures that belonged to the... Roommate he had. As he opened the basement door. He turned on the lights and the first sight he saw was a person tied to a bed. His roommate of course. He walked to the bed. Giving an eerie smile to his roommate. He poked the person that was a she. The person had her body covered by a blanket. He giggled.

_** They're going to take me away**_

_**Ha Ha.**_

The teal haired teen was now lying on his own bed. Laughing to himself.

**_They're going to take me away_**

**_Ho Ho Hee Hee Ha Ha._**

He started to laugh. He was already in his own imaginary world. Enjoying every bit of it.

_**To the Funny Farm**_

_**Where life is beautiful all the time**_

There were so many people in his world. So many people looking at him. So many people being friends with him. There was everything he wished for. It was crazy world, but it was the only thing that kept him there. In the world...

_**And I will be happy to see**_

_**Those nice, young men**_

_**In their clean, white coats.**_

And then one day. The police came investigating the place he was. As soon as he saw them it was too late. He was too into his daydreaming. He was giggling madly and that unfortunately told where his place was. In the end he was taken to a mental hospital. He, of course. Struggled. Kicked. Screamed. Punched and laughed. He was put to sleep.

_**And they're coming to take me away**_

_**Ha-Haa!**_

The Generation of Miracles were informed about that. They were regretful and sad about the news. Except the captain...

They never really went there.

\/

Aomine Daiki was too regretful.

Kise Ryouta had the same situation.

Midorima Shintaro was a tsundere and they weren't so close.

Murasakibara Atsushi was commanded not to go.

Akashi Seijuro wouldn't want to meet a worthless and broken person that didn't value anything anymore.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Done! I guess it's because I will not be here tomorrow. But yeah. OOC Kuroko. Meant to be. :3

Hope you liked it. First Angst story here :D

Song By: Evil Techno - Funny Farm


End file.
